The Detective and the Witness
by nicki-minaj's wife
Summary: When Kagome witnesses a murder she has to go into hiding knowing that people are looking for her. Kagome and the detective seem to get a little closer than expected. He has a girlfriend and his brother seems to interest Kagome... what will happen when things go twice as wrong and friends turn to enemies... read to find out.
1. The Incident

Ok, so I'm back again and I think I'm going to finish this one, despite the reviews even though it would be nice to receive them so I can know if you guys like it or not. I like to keep you guys involved so if it's something you don't like I like for you to tell me so I can change it. Anyway, here goes….

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha

**Chapter One**: The Incident

"Aw come on, 'Gome. Go out with us, just for a little while," Eri begged.

"Yea, come on Kagome… it'll be fun," Yuka butted in.

"It won't be the same without you," Ayumi pouted.

Kagome looked at her three bestfriends then down at her five-page report that was due tomorrow. "Well… only for a little while, right?" she smiled up at them.

"Yes!" they said in unison getting excited.

* * *

Kagome looked around the club bored, really. She was tired and didn't really want to be out at the moment. She knew she would be up all night finishing her paper because her professor wouldn't want to hear any excuses if she didn't turn it in. Kagome partying days were over once she almost got kicked out of college but since it was Eri's early birthday celebration she decided to make an exception.

"You're no fun!" Yuka yelled over the music pulling Kagome onto the dance floor.

Kagome smiled and though _what the hell, it's Eri's birthday. Why am I being such a party pooper_? She danced with her bestfriends and had a good time. She only had two drinks since she still had to do her paper when she got home. When she looked at her watch her eyes went wide.

"Oh no, guys I have to go. It's almost 1 o'clock," she said hurriedly giving them all hugs.

"Do you want us to walk you home?" Ayumi asked concerned.

"Yea Kagome, it's pretty late," Eri said not liking the idea of her bestfriend walking home this late.

"No, I'll be fine. Have fun. It's your birthday!" Kagome smiled.

After giving them all hugs again she quickly exited the club. Walking as fast as her long slender legs would let her. As she walked she heard someone scream and she heard crying. As she approached an alley the crying got louder.

_Don't look; it doesn't concern you, Kagome. Just walk pass and go home._ She thought as she neared the alley but as soon as she got to the entrance she heard a gunshot and she turned to look not being able to help it as her eyes widened.

A man had clearly rapped a harlot and decided to kill her. Kagome saw the man's face as he turned to look at her. When he aimed the gun at her Kagome took off running. She was her schools track star in high school and currently at her college. She slipped out of her heels so she could run faster, leaving them behind. She didn't dare look back as she cut through alleys and side streets to lose the murderer. She saw her apartment in the distance and it gave her a boost of adrenaline as she picked up her speed.

"Please don't be following me," she mumbled as she got to the entrance and ran in.

She didn't worry about signing in as she ran up the steps instead of taking the elevator. She ran all the way to the fourth floor and opened the door. She didn't go in but she slammed it before continuing up the steps to the eighth floor running as lightly as possible. She quickly but quietly ran to her apartment number and slipped in, locking both locks and putting her back against the door as she caught her breath.

* * *

"You idiot! How could you let her get away!" A man by the name of Hiten yelled at his brother.

"Did you see how fast she was running!" Manten yelled back. "I didn't see you running after her!" he said looking out the car window. "I think she went in that building," he said and they both got out the car and hurriedly ran into the apartment complex. "Where to?" he asked.

"Stairs," Hiten stated and they both took off. "Bingo," he said when he heard her running up. He took off taking the steps two and three at a time.

A door slammed as they got closer to the third floor. "She must be on the fourth floor," Manten said smiling as he knew they had her.

They exited the stair case on the fourth floor and each ran in a different direction.

"Shit!" Hiten yelled when they met up. "She got away."

"She dropped her wallet," Manten said taking it out of his pocket and going for her id.

"Kagome Higurashi, huh?" Hiten smiled as he looked at the pretty dark haired girl. "You can run… but you can't hide," he said chuckling.

* * *

So how was it? Please review and let me know...


	2. Questioning

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha

**Chapter two**: Questioning

Kagome stayed against the door for about a half an hour frozen in fear. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. She knew she had to call the police soon 'cause if she didn't she was a criminal.

"Oh. My. Kami," she whispered then started pacing back and forth. "What do I do, what do I do?" she asked. She suddenly stopped. "Get yourself together, Kagome," she demanded then went to grab her house phone, dialing 911 quickly.

"911 emergencies," they answered.

Kagome told them the situation as she went into her room and started packing stuff. She couldn't stay here anymore. She knew for sure that if they hadn't followed her they would surely find her. After being informed that someone would be over to talk to her she hung up and grabbed everything she would need when she was away. She'd be gone until they caught the murderer whether they told her to or not. She was NOT staying around to be found, so until they caught him she wouldn't be staying in this city. She wasn't ready to die and she refused to be stupid and act like this wasn't a big deal, because it was. She slipped into some jeans, a sweater, and loafers before continuing her packing.

Almost a half an hour later there was a knock at Kagome's door making her jump slightly. She tiptoed to the door and peeked out the peep hole. Seeing an officer in uniform she quickly opened the door and pulled him in before shutting the door and locking it back.

"Kagome Higurashi?" the officer asked after getting over his temporary shock of being pulled in the house.

"Yes."

"I'm officer Taijiya, we need you to direct us to the place of the crime and confirm that this is where the crime took place," he said motioning to the door.

Kagome hesitated then shook her head 'okay' before going to get her suitcase, dufflebag, backpack, keys and wallet. Only she couldn't find her wallet and she started to panick. "Oh no," she looked around frantically. "I can't find my wallet. What if they have my wallet?! They know who I am! They're gonna find me and get me!" she spazzed.

"Miss Higurashi calm down. Nothing's going to happen to you," he assured. "Now if you would hurry," he said grabbing her suitcase from her. It was almost bigger than her and he didn't think she'd be able to handle all of it by herself.

Kagome bit her bottom lip out of nervousness and followed him out of her apartment, locking it up behind her. When they got to the lobby she saw a small lady asking the man at the front desk about the events that had occurred. When she turned she saw that she had long brown hair and big brown eyes. She was so tiny though, the first thought that crossed her mind was _'who was she taking down?'_

"Hi, I'm officer Takahashi. You can call me Rin," she smiled warmly at Kagome. "Is everything set, Kohaku?"

"Yea," he confirmed.

"Alright then, let's go," Rin said leading the way to the black charger.

When they pulled up to the crime scene Kagome got shivers through her body. They exited the car and went over to the alley. Cops and detectives were everywhere. She saw the girl's frame of her body chalked into the sidewalk so they would know where her body was laid. Kagome walked over and shook silently; she couldn't believe what was happening to her.

After she confirmed that this was where everything took place she was taken downtown to be asked some questions.

Once she was settled in an empty room Kagome waited for someone to come in and talk to her. The door opened and she was awe struck as a man with long silver hair and golden eyes entered the room and she could tell he was a demon. He stood about 5'11 and had a muscular build. He was accompanied by a man with short black hair in a ponytail at the base of his neck with violet eyes.

"How are you doing Miss Higurashi? I'm Detective Takahashi but you can call me Inuyasha, and this is my partner Detective Houshi," the golden eyed man stated.

"Pleasure to meet you," his partner said. "You can call me Miroku."

"Hi," she said quietly.

"So I understand that you were a witness to a murder that occurred on Tama St.?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"Are you willing to make a statement?"

"Yes," she repeated.

"What happened, Miss Higurashi?" Miroku asked.

"Well I was coming from the club-"

"What club?" Inuyasha cut her off.

"Club Shikon… and I heard screaming and crying and I tried to keep myself from looking 'cause to be honest I didn't think it concerned me. But when I heard a gunshot I couldn't help but look and I saw the girl…her clothes were ripped and he had shot her in the head. I could tell he had raped her and once he saw me he was about to shoot me but I ran before he got the chance. I ran all the way home and then I called the police after I snapped out of my shock."

"So you saw the man shoot the girl?" Miroku asked.

"No, I heard the gunshot and THEN I looked."

"You said he was about to shoot you. Would you be able to identify him to a sketch artist?"

"Mmhm," she shook her head in a positive notion. "It was pretty dark but I'll try my best."

"Was there anyone else with him?" Inuyasha asked this staring at the clearly shocked girl.

"No."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm positive, I dropped my wallet so they know who I am," she said clearly shook.

"Okay well thanks for your cooperation Miss Higurashi. Do you understand that you will be put under the Witness Protection Program?"

"Yes," she answered once again.

"Alright, we're gonna take you down to the sketch artist so you can give him the description of the man you saw."

"Okay," she stood when they stood.

* * *

The next chapter should be up tomorrow... it's already done. Don't forget to review.


	3. Attraction

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Chapter three**: Fatal attraction

* * *

After being taken through the long process of everything Kagome was taken to a house far out in the county.

"Where am I?" she asked looking over at Inuyasha.

"You're going to be staying with Sango Taijiya, she's very friendly and you should feel comfortable with her," he said getting out and he and Miroku got her stuff.

Kagome stared at the house before following him, it wasn't too big and it wasn't too small. A tall woman with long brown hair and large brown eyes opened the door. Kagome noticed how pretty she was and her figure was athletic and she felt a slight admiration for her.

"Hey, you must be Kagome," she said smiling warmly at her. "I'm Sango," she introduced once they were in the house.

"Hi," Kagome returned her smile and looked around the place.

"Where do you want us to put her stuff, my dearest?" Miroku asked kissing Sango's cheek.

She blushed a little before gesturing to a hall over to her right. "Put it in the room next to mine."

They did as they were told then came back out and sat down making themselves comfortable.

"What are you guys doing?"

"I'm off and I don't feel like going home. I had a long day," Inuyasha said plopping his feet up on the coffee table and turning on the TV.

Sango then turned her gaze to Miroku and he shrugged. "He drove, so I'm stuck."

Kagome stood there awkwardly before asking quietly. "Where's my room at?"

"Oh! How rude of me. Let me show you around," Sango said giving her a mini tour.

Despite what happened earlier Sango seemed to make Kagome feel comfortable and relax and by time the tour was over Kagome was laughing and smiling with her.

Inuyasha sat on the couch pretending to watch TV but in actuality he was listening to Kagome talk when she and Sango sat down across from them. Sango had asked her to tell her about herself and it was something about the girl that reached out to Inuyasha.

He had noticed how attractive she was and how drawn he was to her when he first walked into the room to question her earlier. That's when he was hit with the most beautiful smell. It was a mix of jasmine and honey. He loved the way she smelled, and he couldn't help how much he liked to be around her even though he just met her and she didn't say much. Her scent and aura soothed him and he could tell she was a miko but wasn't sure if she was aware of it

It was really hard not to grab her and hold her close to him; he knew that would be really awkward on her part. So he opted to stay the night just to be in her presence.

He didn't know he was staring until Sango said something to make her look his way then blush and look down.

"Oi, what'd ya say Sango?" he asked, all professionalism out of his voice.

"If you think she's pretty says something. Don't just stare, that's rude," she said smartly.

"Keh, I wasn't staring."

"You so where!" she yelled.

Inuyasha decided not to comment as he turned his attention back to the TV with a slight blush on his face.

* * *

Review please... i dont know when the next chapter will be up since i havent written it yet. I do attend college and have a busy schedule so give me a break. i might and i might not have it up by tomorrow but it **will** be up by the end of this week. i have a 33 page travel journal due in African American history Saturday nd ive only done like 7 pages...** REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! IT'SS MAKE ME POST FASTER!**

**SHOUT OUT TOO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED:**

** KagsYasha (Guest)**

** I love snowy owls**

**~Thanks for reviewing~**


	4. Authors Note

Okay so last chapter i said that i rushed and that it was just going to stay like that. i was planning to do flashbacks to fill in the gaps but since i got a complaint, well two complaints to be exact I'm just going to delete chapter four nd write it over.

**Reader (Guest): first i wanna say thanks then i wanna say that in the third chapter inuyasha nd Kagome didnt magically catch feelings. All he did was think she was pretty nd her presence calmed his demon. That's it. That's the only thing i had a problem with what u said. Everything else was very helpful.**

**Kagyasha: Thanks for the review...**


	5. Getting use to

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**If you didn't read the authors note then let me catch you up. i deleted the chapter that I put up last night. It was rushed and i admitted that, so here's the new chapter four.**

Chapter Four: Getting use to

* * *

Kagome sat on her bed looking off into space. She was thinking of all that had happened and how her life changed in a matter of minutes. She had to stop going to school which really pained her. Her career would be put on hold all because of one night. She felt a little anger towards her three best-friends because they were the reason she went to the club in the first place. She clearly didn't want to go and if she hadn't have let them convince her to go out then she'd probably be sitting in class right about now.

But as quickly as that anger came, it left. Kagome had to take responsibilities for her actions. Yea, she didn't want to go to club Shikon but she did and it was her decision to go. She could have said 'no' and stuck with it but she didn't. So therefore it wasn't Era, Yuma, or Ayumi's fault. She should have just gone in the house like she wanted to and did her paper. But all this should of, would of, could of was pointless, Kagome realized as she sighed and plopped back on her bed.

That's how Sango found her, layed out on the bed staring at the ceiling. Sango smiled a sad smile knowing what she had to be thinking of. Sango dealt with a lot of people that needed to be protected because of a crime that occurred. She knew that it had to be hard on them to just have to get used to living somewhere totally unfamiliar to them and with someone that they didn't know from Adam or Eve.

Sango went and sat next to her. "Hey, what's up?"

Kagome glanced over then turned her eyes back to the ceiling. "Hey," she said dully. "I'm just thinking."

"Well I don't think you should sit around sulking all day. I mean you're stuck with me until further notice and I don't think I'm that bad," she said trying to lighten the mood.

It worked as Kagome giggled. "No Sango, you're great. I just can't help to be a little down. My life was going so well before yesterday. I'm in my last year of college, I have… well had a good paying job as a nurse and I'm this close to being a doctor then this happens."

Sango sighed. "It won't be long before you are back to your normal life Kagome. Miroku and Inuyasha are the best detectives in the city. It won't take them long to find the murders."

"I would sure hope so," Kagome sighed.

"Aw, come on. You wanna do something fun? Maybe we could go do a little shopping or go bowling, whatever you want to do."

"Sango I can't exactly go out with murderers looking for me," she stated dumbly.

"That's why there's such thing called disguises," Sango smirked. "I have a closet full of wigs, contacts, and clothes."

Kagome seemed to perk up at that. "Really?"

* * *

A blonde Kagome with gray eyes and a preppy fashion sense walked next to brunette Sango with blue eyes and a tom boyish fashion sense.

"You know, that bob really fits you… so does the blonde," Sango complemented.

Kagome smiled. "Oh why thank you. You don't look bad yourself. If I was lesbo I'd date you," she ended her statement with a wink causing them both to laugh.

That was their act for the day, Sango and Kagome planned a movie date and were portraying a couple.

"Did you figure out what you want to see yet?" Sango asked as they walked to the movie entrance.

"I was thinking Breaking Dawn part two," Kagome said with pleading eyes.

Sango rolled hers and sighed. "I guess… breaking dawn it is."

Kagome smiled then followed Sango as they went to purchase their tickets. Afterwards they went to purchase snacks. Kagome ordered nachos, a hot dog, popcorn, and a big blueberry icey.

"Well you sure have a big appetite," Sango commented ordering a simple small bag of popcorn and a Pepsi.

Kagome laughed. "Yup, that's me."

* * *

"So that was good don't you think?" Kagome asked looking over at Sango only to be Bo guarded by many questions. "Sango… Sango," Kagome calmed her. "We'll just watch the others when we get into the house. I have them on dvd."

"Ok," that seemed to satisfy her then she perked up. "Hey Yash, what are you doing here?" she asked as they headed over to him.

Inuyasha had a bored look on his face. "I got dragged to the movies to see some dumb twilight shit."

"Aw, Kikyo got you?" Sango asked with a pitied look on her face.

"No," he said and just then Miroku came out.

"That was such series. It pains me that it ended so quickly."

Kagome laughed. "We may have to get together and discuss this Miroku."

Miroku eyes went to her. "Oh and who is this lovely lady?" he made his way over and went to grab her hand but Sango stopped him.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it so tight Kagome could've sworn she heard something crack. "Touch her and I'll break it," she said threw gritted teeth.

"I'm very aware of who she is now. I would love it if you release my hand, my dearest." Miroku pleaded when he recognized Kagome's voice.

"Idiot," Inuyasha murmured shaking his head.

Sango let his hand go after a couple more seconds. "We'll see you guys later," she said in a deadly tone before grabbing Kagome's arm and walking off.

Inuyasha looked after the two before turning back to Miroku. "Do you ever think of at least trying to act like your faithful in front of her, lech."

Miroku rubbed his hand. "I am faithful to my love but I just can't help it when I see a pretty girl."

"Stay away from her, got that?" Inuyasha threatened as he felt another rush of anger as he did when Miroku first made his advance at Kagome. Of course Inuyasha knew who she was; he could smell her throughout the whole movie.

Miroku saw the flash of red in Inuyasha's eyes and quickly put his hands up. "I don't have any intentions with the young miko."

"Good, keep it that way," he stormed off.

Inuyasha was confused by his level of anger. His demon had growled in anger and it took him by surprise. Never had his demon even made a peep of noise since he had become a detective. It was weird and he knew if it happened again then he'd have to go to the big guy and ask what was going on.

* * *

Later that night, Kagome watched a fuming Sango bang pots and pans around as she prepared dinner. She had been like this ever since the encounter with Miroku and Kagome had a feeling she'd be like this all night if she didn't do something. So she decided to get her to talk it out.

"So Sango… is there something on your mind?" she asked sarcastically.

Sango continued her banging around as she vented. "That stupid, inconsiderate, perverted, can't keep his hands to himself lecher makes me sick! Why can't he just be like a normal fucking boyfriend and show me that I'm the only one that he "claims" he loves? He does that **all **the time, **every single** pretty girl he sees he just **has** to go at her. He makes me want to strangle him until he's blue in the face and struggling to breathe. I swear I ought a-"

She stopped her rant as Kagome burst out into giggle, snickers, then full blown laughter. "I'm *snicker* I'm so sorry Sango but *laughter* I just can't." She laughed for a little while longer then simmered down at Sango's death look. "Alright alright, I'm done. Go on," she covered her mouth to keep the snickers at bay.

Sango narrowed her eyes at her then turned back around. "As I was saying-" she started only to be cut of yet again by Kagome's laughter. She spun around so quickly Kagome almost fell back off the stool from her fast approach. "**What** is so funny Kagome Higurashi!" she yelled.

Kagome smiled and decided not to tell her the reason for her laughter. "Sango… I know Miroku acts like a total lech but he **does** love you. Even **I** can tell that and I just got here. The way he looks at you, the way he talks to you, the way he acts around you; all that matters the most. Your love for him is still the same as it was earlier, so I don't understand what the big fuss is about. If you don't like something he's doing maybe you should sit down and talk to him.

Ya know, give him some ground rules." She stood up. "Tell 'em 'Listen bub, its either me or them other chick. You better stop with the flirting and making passes at every girl you see or I'm out of here! I'm skit, skedaddle, leave your ass high and dry'." Kagome said in her best Sango voice.

Sango stared at her then after a while blurted. "I soo do not sound like that!"

Kagome laughed. "You soooo do."

Sango smiled then sighed. "Thanks Kagome… I really needed that. And I think I'm going to take your advice. It's my way or the highway."

"That's it," Kagome smiled reassuringly.

"I'm glad that you're feeling better."

Kagome shrugged. "I figured I have to make the best of my situation. Besides, you really know how to make me feel at home."

"Welp, that's my job." She said then looked confused when Kagome's whole demeanor changed.

"Yea, you're right."

Realization dawned on Sango. "Even though it's my job doesn't mean that I pretend to think of you as a friend. To be honest you're the closest person I've been to during this job," she smiled nudging her.

Kagome smiled. "Really?"

"Yes really! Now quit it with the sadness you're making me emotional."

Kagome laughed then helped Sango prepare dinner. She had to admit, job or not, Sango made her feel very comfortable. Despite her knowing her for such short time Kagome felt like she knew her forever. Their relationship seemed to get close as they played around making dinner. They named their whole chicken and Sango tended to make him talk throughout the process of preparing him. Kagome found that hilarious, they even ended up on the floor in laughter after Kagome slipped on some oil that had been spilled and Sango fell right along with her when she tried to help her up because she was laughing so hard. They had fun and once everything was done they had prepared baked chicken, mashed potatoes, string beans, and the result of the messy kitchen, cupcakes!

While they were cleaning up Kagome was skeptical about something and she edged it out a little hesitantly. "Soo, I don't mean to be nosy or anything but... who's Kikyo?"

It had been bugging her ever since Sango first said it. She had to admit that Detective Takahashi was cute and she found him **very **attractive. Kagome had this thing of trying to get to know as much as possible about her crushes. If this Kikyo person was of some importance to him then she wanted to know. If he was married then she **definitely **wanted to know.

"Oh that's just Inuyasha's girlfriend since like... forever. She's a total bitch but she's not **that** bad... why?" Sango asked suspiciously.

"No reason, I just was curious."

"Right," Sango said not believing her one bit.

As soon as they sat down to eat there was a knock on the door and Sango sighed. "Figures they'd come as soon as the food is done." She referred to Inuyasha and Miroku.

Kagome giggled then got up. "Just like men… I'll get it." She made her way to the door and opened it. "You guys came just in ti- aaahh!" Kagome screamed something wrapped itself around her body. "Sangoooooooo!"

* * *

**Now, was that rushed? I don't think so but if you do let me know. It's a little longer and I'll try to make them even longer then this... just because u asked. now since im doing that i feel like u should... what am i going to say? uh yea... Review ! review ! review ! just because i asked. Thanks!**

**Shout out to the following who reviewed:**

**Kagsyasha (guest)**

**Reader (guest)**

**Brokenfae (guest)**

**alz angel**

**Thanks for the review! :))**


	6. Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Five**: Shocked

* * *

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted throwing her oversized boomerang.

Kagome stood frozen in fear even after the snake demon that had tried to suffocate her was lying in pieces at her feet.

"Kagome, look out!" Sango shouted running to her. She tackled Kagome just as a boar demon had tried to swallow her up. "You have to snap out of it. I know you know how to fight. Use your miko power." Sango blocked an attack.

Kagome was shocked that she knew of her secret. "I… I can't."

"Yes. You. Can!" Sango yelled frustrated. More and more demons were pouring into the house.

"I'm sorry Sango. I can't." Kagome cried as a demon pierced Sango side with its fangs and she cried out in pain but quickly recovered. Kagome closed her eyes. "I can't," she whispered to herself. "Ahh!" she yelled popping her eyes open as she was picked up off the floor by something only to meet blood shot red ones staring back at her.

Kagome was about to scream until she heard Sango yell, "Inuyasha, get her out of here!" as her and Miroku kept the demons away from them.

_'Inuyasha?'_ Kagome thought confused as they took off.

Inuyasha didn't have to be told because he was already out of the door by time she finished her statement. He sprinted through the woods leaping over trees and avoiding branches. Kagome had to put her face in his chest to keep herself from getting a headache, they were going so fast.

* * *

She didn't know how long he ran through the woods but it felt like forever. It had to have been for at least two hours. But when he sat her down and she opened her eyes they were in a completely different area.

She looked around at the big elegant room then looked back at him. "Are they going to be okay?" she started to tear up again.

"They'll be fine."

"I froze up. I- I didn't know what to do. I could have used my powers to help but I just couldn't do it. I didn't want a repeat of last time. I'm so sorry. I could have done something… she needed me and I let her down."

"Shh, shh," Inuyasha said holding her as she broke down in his arms. "It's not your fault. It's her job to protect you and that's what she did. She'll be fine, Miroku's there to help her."

"But-"

"No more buts okay. Just sit tight," he went to get up but she grabbed him.

"Please don't leave me here by myself."

"I'm just going to be a second," he gently moved her hands off him and left out the room.

Kagome didn't even look around as she plopped on the big bed that sat in the room. "How could I be so weak… and in a time when Sango needed me," she scolded herself. She was just scared, ever since that day when she nearly killed her old best-friends from middle school she hadn't used them since.

**_Flashback_**

_"Come on Kagome! Let me see it! I bet it doesn't look that bad," Felicia, the firebird demon said laughing._

_"No!" Kagome said stubbornly._

_Kagome had just gotten the biggest zit on her forehead in history and she refused to get out of bed that day and go show the entire school. Felicia came over to keep her company because it was never the same without her bestfriend in school. Besides, Kagome rarely, if ever, missed school so this had to be a big one and Felicia wanted to see._

_"I'm not going to laugh I promise," she said putting on a serious face. "Look at my face," she said nudging Kagome. "Come on look Kags, I have on the serious face," she pointed._

_Kagome peeked from under the covers to see her looking straight at her with no emotion. "That doesn't mean anything. I don't want anyone to see it. I wouldn't have showed my mom if she hadn't made me."_

_"Aw Kags, it can't be __**that**__ bad."_

_Kagome removed her hat and a zit the size of a pea sat right in the middle of her forehead. To us a pea was small, but as a zit… it was another story._

_"Aw gross, its 3D!" Felicia said going to touch it._

_"Stop!" Kagome swatted her hand away._

_"Let me touch it 'Gome!" she yelled excitedly. "Does it hurt?"_

_"You're so weird, stop it," they had a karate battle as Kagome blocked her attempts. "I'm gonna zap you," Kagome threatened only for Felicia to pay her threat no mind as she kept trying to touch it. Kagome's finger glowed pink. "I mean it Fe-fe, I'm going to zap you if you don't quit it!"_

_ Felicia laughed. "You're not going to-aah," she flew across the room and landed in a smoky heap by Kagome's dresser._

_Kagome stared wide eyed. "Oh no, what did I do?" she got up and ran over to her. "Fe, get up!" she shook her. "Fe I'm serious this isn't funny." Her eyes started to tear up. "Fe," she shook her violently only for her to lay there limb._

_After that incident Felicia was in the demospital for over a year. Her parents wouldn't let Kagome come see her or anything. Their friendship was over from then on out. Kagome was pinned up with guilt and hadn't used her powers since._

**_End of flashback_**

Inuyasha came into the room startling her a little. He was accompanied by a woman that she thought was the most beautiful lady she ever saw.

"Hello, you must be Kagome," she said with a warm smile on her face. "I'm Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother."

Kagome smiled back weakly. "Hi."

"Well Inuyasha has informed me that you will be staying in our home for a while so I decided to come greet our new guest. You must excuse my husband's absence, as he is busy as of now," she shot a glance over at Inuyasha and he paled.

Kagome looked at the two skeptical. "Thanks for letting me stay… even though I had no idea that I would be staying," her eyes lingered on Inuyasha longer before returning back to Izayoi.

"Well you will meet my husband at dinner. Inuyasha will show you around. Nice meeting you," she smiled again before leaving.

"So when were you going to tell me that I was going to be staying here?"

"Would ya just be appreciative and come on so I can show you around."

Kagome sighed exhausted. "You can show me around later. I just want to take a nap. Is this the room that I'm going to be staying in?"

"No, this is my room. Now come on," he snapped.

Kagome slowly got up wondering what his problem was and followed him out of the room. They didn't go far being that the room she was to stay in was right across from his.

"Just call me when you wake up, I guess. The bathroom is right there," he pointed to a door off to the far right of the room.

"Call you as in…"

"Call my name. I'll hear you," he left out the room without another word.

Kagome sighed, _'What else could go wrong?'_

* * *

"Tell me what happened again, son." Inutaisho said from behind the desk of his study.

"I told you the part about what happened at the movies with Miroku, right?"

"I believe so."

"Okay, so that leaves what happened a couple hours ago."

"Go on."

"Well me and Miroku went over to Sango's because Miroku got himself into trouble with Sango, as you know-"

Inutaisho cut him off, "Miroku was going to fix ends with Sango, why were you going?"

Inuyasha turned a little red. "I wanted to see Kagome. I told you I feel at ease when I'm around her."

"Ok… continue."

When we got there a bunch of demons were attacking the house. I immediately jumped out of the car before Miroku parked because I was worried-"

"Worried about who, might I ask," Inutaisho interrupted again.

Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome, my demon started whimpering and shit-"

"Watch your tongue, Inuyasha."

"It started whimpering and **stuff**, and then he started trying to surface when images of Kagome being hurt flashed through my mind. I could smell her fear and her tears so I went straight to Kagome. She was on the floor in shock. It seemed like she was having a battle with herself. I picked her up and got her out of there, despite the fact that my friends could have been killed. I just wanted her to be safe. My demon whined and whimpered the whole way over here because of how shook up she was.

He's never done any of that before, not even for Kikyo. What's his problem? Why does he want to start acting up now? I just met the wench! Why does she have such a big effect on me? I'm not getting it, it's pissing me off, and I don't like it. I can't get her off of my mind! Even when I'm with Kikyo! I imagine **her** instead of Kikyo when we're having sex! I've seen plenty of more attractive girls than Kikyo but I never pictured them on her face. None of this makes any sense, at all!" Inuyasha fumed.

Inutaisho sat staring at his youngest as he chuckled.

That only seemed to rile Inuyasha up more. "What's funny, father! I see nothing funny about this situation."

Inutaisho's chuckles turn into full blown laughter as he went and patted his son on the back. "I think you've found you're mate."

* * *

"Kagome," someone whispered waking her from her sleep.

Kagome opened her eyes and saw someone she didn't think she'd see in a while. "Sango!" she popped up giving the older girl a hug. "I'm so sorry Sango. I froze up and I didn't know what to do. How's your side? Are you okay? Is Miroku okay? What-"

"Kagome, Kagome, we're both fine," she smiled cutting off her rant. "Those demons weren't all that tough."

"I feel really bad. I just haven't used my powers in so long. I was afraid."

"Is there a reason why you're so afraid?"

Kagome told her what happened with her and Felicia and Sango could help but chuckle. "All over a zit?"

"Hey, it's not funny. She could have died."

"I'm sorry but I'll make sure to steer clear of you when you get an unwanted zit on your face."

"This is a serious matter Sango. You could have been hurt."

"Alright, alright, I'm taking this serious," she took a deep breath. "Kagome the whole zap thing probably only happened because you didn't know how to control your powers… Hey, how about I get you a trainer. I know this woman that will show you everything you need to know."

Kagome thought about it. "Well it **would** give me something to do since I won't be going anywhere any time soon. I'm not taking any more chances. Demons didn't attack until we went out. Disguises or not they still knew who I was."

"Yea, maybe that was a bad idea," Sango said then got up.

"Ya think?" Kagome asked smartly. "It must be some type of demon that's out to get me.

"Must be, I haven't heard anything about the case from Inuyasha or Miroku but they should have something by next week."

"That's great, will you be staying with me while I'm here?" she asked hoping she was.

"I'll see if momma Izayoi will let me, come on." They got up and left out of the room.

"I sure hope she will. I hate big houses, they're scary. I wouldn't want to be here with no one to talk to."

"They have maids," she smiled playfully.

"Oh really, this will be fun." She cleared her throat and pretended to be of noble status. "You there, go fetch me a glass of water. I do believe that my throat is a little parched," she said making Sango laugh. "Do hurry back as I don't have all day for shenanigans," she clapped. "Chop chop."

Sango busted out laughing only to be interrupted by a deep voice. "I hope that isn't your impression of us?"

Kagome spun around and met a figure that made her seem like a munchkin, he was very tall and had the same hair and eye color as Inuyasha but his features seemed more masculine and mature. His hair was down to the floor and though his eyes were the same color as Inuyasha's they seemed more lifeless than the hanyou's, he seemed more serious and despite his amused expression, he frightened Kagome a little.

"Umm… no- no sir, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Offended I am not. This Sesshomaru finds you quite amusing, little miko." Sesshomaru observed her as his expression went blank once more.

Kagome blushed at his intense stare as she looked down. _'Oh, he's cuter than Inuyasha.'_

Sango smiled. "I'm gonna go find momma Izayoi," she eased off.

"Might I ask what you're doing here?" Sesshomaru asked well aware of the reason she was but merely wanted to start conversation, which was rare for him.

"Oh, well Inuyasha is the detective on my case and Sango is supposed to be keeping me safe since I'm a witness."

"Hm, interesting… would you like me to show you around?"

Kagome smiled as they started off a slow trek. "Sure, I'd like that considering the fact that I know where anything's at."

"I came of great assistance since we would not want you to get lost in this massive mansion."

"No, we would not."

Kagome and Sesshomaru made small talk as they made their way around the mansion, with him showing her where everything was at. She had to admit that she liked talking to him even if he rarely made responses and when he did it wasn't any more than a sentence.

"So… all this is going to be hard to remember. Do you think you could show me around again tomorrow?" Kagome asked as they ended their tour entering dining area since dinner was ready to be served.

"This Sesshomaru will accompany you on another tour."

Kagome smiled as they made their way to the table. "Thanks."

Kagome didn't notice everyone staring until she sat down next to Sango and looked up. She jumped visibly startled at all the eyes that were on her. She smiled shyly then leaned over to Sango to whisper. "Why's everyone staring?"

"Sesshomaru doesn't talk to people a lot, let alone humans," Sango said. "And you know they have demon hearing so you whispering is pointless."

Kagome blushed then spoke up. "Hello everyone."

"You must be Kagome," Inutaisho said smiling at said girl.

Kagome looked at the head of the table. "It's another one," she murmured causing him to chuckle.

"Yes, it's another one. I happen to be the father of the pair. I'm Inutaisho."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here, it'll be a pleasure having you here."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you."

"Oi wench, I see you've met my ass of a brother," Inuyasha said upset.

"Half-brother and I would advise you to watch your tongue, half breed," Sesshomaru growled at him.

Inuyasha merely ignored him as he looked at Kagome. "I thought I told you to call me when you got up."

Kagome shrugged. "It must have slipped my mind."

"Or you must have been too wrapped up in flirting with this pompous bastard," Inuyasha snapped.

"I wasn't flirting!" she snapped back offended.

"The hell you weren't."

"What's your problem? You've been acting like a jerk ever since I got here! Now this, I wasn't flirting and if I was what's it to you!"

Sesshomaru smirked. "Perhaps the little puppy is jealous."

"Sesshomaru shut your trap!" he yelled.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Why are you taking up for him! You like him or something?"

"Why would it matter if I did! That's none of your business."

"Because you're mine!" Inuyasha yelled.

"The half breed is afraid that his mate is infatuated with this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru butted in.

"Sesshomaru say one more thing and I swear I'll rip you're throat out."

Sesshomaru lifted an elegant eyebrow. "One more thing."

"That's it!" Inuyasha got up.

"Boys," Inutaisho said. "Stop that this instant, you are being quite unbearable, the both of you."

"He started it! He knows what's going on and he's toying with me."

"And you're letting him. Sesshomaru, stop messing with your brother," Izayoi said sternly.

"I do believe that we only share half of the blood that courses through my veins because of father," Sesshomaru corrected his mother figure.

"That's quite enough Sesshomaru," Izayoi said in a voice that left no room for argument. "Now, it's time for dinner."

Kagome sat staring at Inuyasha ever since the word "mine" left his mouth. Then what Sesshomaru said set in and she just couldn't believe it. Kagome clearly knew what a mate was and the thought of her being someone's mate just didn't sit well with her. She was supposed to have a **human** husband and they were supposed to have pretty little **human** kids running around. Not that she had anything against demons or half demons to be exact but it never crossed her mind when she thought of her future.

She didn't mind having hanyou kids but her crush on Inuyasha was just that… a crush. She didn't see herself spending the rest of her life with him, which would be a very long life if she mated him. Not to mention she had murderers after her, she shouldn't even be thinking about her future, only the present and staying alive.

_'Kagome get yourself together, you're over thinking it. I don't __**have**__ to be with him. Besides… he has a girlfriend.'_ Kagome thought frantically. Despite her trying to calm herself she could feel her body heating up. _'Oh no… calm down Kagome!'_ she yelled at herself.

"Kagome are you okay?" Sango asked concerned. When she didn't answer and she heard Kagome breathing get heavy, she got worried. "I think she's having a panic attack. Kagome!" Sango yelled.

Was the last thing she heard before she passed out.

* * *

**I made this chapter longer... but i have to admit I'm getting a little bored with it. I don't have much motivation since nobody but a select few like to review. It's just like what's the point in writing wen nobody gives u feedback or nothing so... *shrugs* nd I know i said I'd finish no matter the reviews but when i see how many people r actually reading it and NOT reviewing kind of makes me mad. So whether or not i finish depends on if i feel up to it. Sorry for those who actually review. I appreciate it...**

**Shout out to ****Nat**** for reviewing! Thanks...**


	7. Intimacy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 7: Intimacy**

* * *

Kagome groaned as her head pounded, she felt like her head was slammed into a wall. She peeked one eye open then the other to find that she was in the bed that was addressed to her. She sat up still tired as she rubbed her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked herself.

"Well, it seems as if you had a panic attack then fell out of the chair head first. You've been out for two days now," A voice came from a far of corner.

"Ah," Kagome yelled startled as she fell out of the bed. Kagome's head popped up after a few seconds as she grabbed onto the bed and she looked over on the other side of the room. "Sesshomaru," she put a hand over her fast beating heart. "What are you doing in here? Don't scare me like that," she said with a hint of anger in her voice.

Sesshomaru wanted to laugh at the scene that just played out but settled for a smirk. "This Sesshomaru did not push you out of the bed and it is not my fault that you fell flat on your ass. Do not get angry with this Sesshomaru for your weak moment. The fact that you are indeed a miko should have given you enough sense to read my aura. If you did not, that is merely your fault not this Sesshomaru's."

"I can't read aura's you ass," she got up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hm, so it seem. Might this Sesshomaru ask why you are incapable of reading them, miko?"

"I haven't been trained yet," she answered gruffly.

"Maybe this Sesshomaru can be of some assistance," he said as he got up and walked to the door.

"Yea, I'd like that a lot," Kagome smiled forgetting all about Sango offering to get her help. She liked being around Sesshomaru and would do anything to be around him.

"Very well," he opened the door and was about to step out. "At noon we'll meet in the courtyard."

Kagome got up. "Hey, where are you going?" she didn't want him to leave so quickly, she had just woken up after all.

Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow. "This Sesshomaru has things to do, little miko."

"Oh," Kagome seemed disappointed as she sat back down. "Well I wouldn't want to keep you."

Sesshomaru stared at her for a few seconds before leaving out. _'Oh, this is going to serve to be quite amusing for this Sesshomaru.'_ He thought smirking.

* * *

Kagome showered then went around looking for Sango or Inuyasha… mainly Sango. But it would be her luck that she ran into Inuyasha instead.

"Hey," she said sitting next to him on the couch.

Inuyasha seemed concerned. "Are you alright?" he asked looking her over.

"Yea… I'm fine," she said awkwardly. "Do you know where Sango is?"

"I haven't seen her since Miroku came over."

"Hm," I said looking at the TV then over at Inuyasha for the first time. "Soo, what is there to do around here?" she tried starting conversation.

"Any and everything, there's a game room, a movie theatre, a pool, skate ring, bowling alley, anything you can think of," Inuyasha answered nonchalantly.

Kagome's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Inuyasha looked over at her. "Yea… really."

Kagome put on big innocent eyes. "Can we go skating?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, I don't feel like it."

"Please Inuyasha," she pleaded. "I'm so bored."

"Go take a nap and when you wake up, if you're still bored… take another nap."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll just ask Sesshomaru," she got up only to be stopped by a growl.

"No you're not; now sit your ass back down."

Kagome went wide eyed. "Who do you think you're talking to Inuyasha? I do what I want, when I want, how I want it! I've been doing it for the few past years of my life and you're not going to walk in it and act like you **own** me! I asked could you take me and you wanna be an ass so I'm **going** to ask Sesshomaru."

"What did I just say, wench! You belong to me and you'll do as I say," Inuyasha was getting pissed. "What's going on between you and my brother?"

"Half brother!" Kagome yelled making Inuyasha eyes go wide. "I don't belong to **anyone **and what me and your brother do is none of your business," she stormed out of the room.

Inuyasha's shocked expression turned into anger as he got up and followed her. "The hell it is!" he yelled. "Get back here, wench!"

"Quit calling me that!"

"I'll call you what I damn well please!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled furious. "Leave me the hell alone." she ran right into Sango as she turned the corner, the tiajiya caught the girl before she could fall. "Sango!" she yelled. "Thank Kami. I was looking for you."

Sango raised an eyebrow having been listening to her and Inuyasha's conversation with Miroku. "Oh were you now?" she asked skeptical.

Kagome blushed. "Yea, I was actually. Hey Miroku," she smiled.

Miroku bowed. "Hello Kagome. It's a pleasure seeing you again.

Kagome threw a dirty look at Inuyasha before looking at Sango. "Can we go skating?"

"Sure, let me go put on something more comfortable," she said.

"I'm coming to," Kagome stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha before following Sango down the hall to go change.

"Why I ought'a!" Inuyasha said ready to go after her but was stopped by Miroku.

"Let her be, Inuyasha. Talk to her later."

"Keh," Inuyasha said stomping back into the living room and plopping on the couch.

* * *

"He is such an ass! How do you deal with him Sango? I mean he just nags, and nags, and nags. He's such a big baby. He just gets under my skin! Ugh! He seriously has a problem," Kagome vented as her and Sango roller skated around the ring to music. "What is it with him? Do you know, because I just can't figure it out."

Sango smiled remembering when it was her ranting and Kagome just listening. Now the tables were turned and it was her turn to give her some advice. "Kagome… Inuyasha just likes you and you being his mate being most of the reason. You and Sesshomaru click very well and that's odd, being that Sesshomaru hates humans, I mean he absolutely **loathes** them.

Then you come in and Sesshomaru is being around you a lot and he's concerned that not only will Sesshomaru take his mate but you won't want to be his mate because of that. Inuyasha is a very jealous person and he doesn't know how to cope with his insecurities. Inuyasha's always been a cocky bastard and when he finds his mate she's absolutely **infatuated** with his brother."

Kagome blushed. "I'm not **infatuated** with Sesshomaru."

Sango gave her a look. "Kagome, I'm no dummy and neither is Inuyasha."

"Seriously, I'm not. Yea, Sesshomaru is cute and he's also nice to talk to and he's nice to be around. He has this way of looking at me and I just get butterflies. I can't help it but he's not Inuyasha. Even though Inuyasha has **Kikyo**," she said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"But **Kikyo** isn't his mate 'Gome."

"Ok but you said they've been together for like ever and I have a feeling that just because I'm Inuyasha's mate that isn't going to change anything… I just don't want to get hurt."

"Oh, so now the truth comes out," Sango smiled.

"This isn't about you liking Sesshomaru and it isn't even about Inuyasha being an ass… you don't want to fall for Inuyasha then get hurt because of his feelings for Kikyo."

Kagome was silent as she looked away and chewed on her bottom lip, her silence only confirming what Sango had said.

"Kagome I'm not going to say that Inuyasha won't do something stupid to hurt you because all men do it whether intentional or not but you're his mate… no matter how long he's been with Kikyo y'all bond is still **way** stronger than theirs will **ever** be, got it."

Kagome nodded her head. "I guess so… thanks."

They skated in to the music with a confortable silence between the two before Kagome looked over and Sango was missing. She turned around on her skates and notice Miroku wrapped around Sango from behind, skating with her.

Sango blushed and shrugged. "Sorry," she mouthed.

Kagome smiled and sighed before turning around and almost falling from how close Inuyasha was to her.

"Hey,' he smiled.

She looked up at him and smiled back. "You came," she gave him a hug.

"Keh," Inuyasha turned his nose up. "With all the whining you did I couldn't help but come." Kagome giggled making Inuyasha look down at her with a soft smiled.

"Thanks," Kagome said looking up into his eyes.

After a few seconds of staring at each other Inuyasha intervened. "Alright wench, get off," he told her moving her arms. The moment was getting too sentimental for him.

Kagome giggled again before taking off. "I'll race ya around the ring three times."

"Hey! No fair you got a head start!" Inuyasha said taking off behind her and catching up in no time. As soon as he was about to pass her, Kagome stuck out her foot making him fall. "You little cheater!" Inuyasha yelled when he hit the ground.

Kagome giggle. "Hope you can catch up."

Miroku and Sango stood watching on the sidelines, laughing at the two.

"They really do make a good couple," Sango said smiling.

"Yes, they quite do. Kagome seems to bring the kid out of Inuyasha… it's a good change since he's always so serious," Miroku interjected.

"I just hope Kikyo knows when her time is up or it's going to be problems."

"I agree… and with Kagome's fiery spirit they're going to be **big** problems."

* * *

Kagome rushed into the courtyard having forgotten about meeting Sesshomaru. She had so much fun with Inuyasha when they were skating. He taught her a couple new tricks and they played around most of the time.

"You're late, miko," Sesshomaru said from behind her.

He was accompanied by an old woman with an eye patch over her right eye. She wore miko robes, white at the top and red at the bottom. She was short with wrinkled, age was surely showing in her.

Kagome spun around. "I'm so sorry Sesshomaru. I lost track of time and-"

He cut her off. "This Sesshomaru is not concerned about whatever excuse you have at this current moment. Sango informed me that she was going to hire some women to be your trainer. I believe that my person will be of greater use. This is Kaede, she will be of use to you until she is no longer needed. She will teach you everything that you need to know, miko. When you are finished, this Sesshomaru will be in the library." With that being said he walked off and back into the house.

"Hello," Kagome spoke. "I'm Kagome."

"Aye, I know, what do ye know about the great powers that ye possess, child?"

"Um… pretty much nothing, squat, diddly…"

Kaede sighed. "Ye will be spending quite a lot of time with me."

* * *

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled running into the library and over to him. She was dressed in the same miko robes as Kaede.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow lifted in surprise. "Do you not know that a library is to be silent at all times?"

"Oh please," Kagome waved him off. "Guess what?"

"This Sesshomaru is in no mood for your games."

"Alright party pooper," she rolled her eyes. "I know how to make a barrier. Wanna see? I won't hurt you. I promise."

"Very well," Sesshomaru put the book he was currently reading down and waited for her to show him what she learned.

"Ok," Kagome took a deep breath then slowly a pink barrier incased the two. She smiled as she looked at Sesshomaru. He looked a little uneasy so she quickly put it down. "What's wrong? Did it hurt you?" she asked concerned.

"No, it only seemed to make this Sesshomaru nauseous. It's quite alright. Perhaps a little more practice and you will be fine."

Kagome smiled a sad smile at his encouraging words. "Thanks Sesshomaru. I'm going to go practice some more."

"If you need assistance just come back," Sesshomaru told her as she ran out the room.

* * *

"Any luck on finding the girl?" Hiten asked his men.

"No sir, after the attack we haven't been able to locate her."

"Damn that Naraku. What's his problem, this doesn't concern him. Why the hell is he sticking his nose somewhere it doesn't belong. If he wouldn't have attacked so suddenly we could have made up a plan to kidnap the girl!" Hiten was furious.

"Hey brother, don't get yourself worked up. I don't know what Naraku is up to but we'll find her… it's only a matter of time," Manten reassured.

"**You** shut it! If it wasn't for your careless actions we wouldn't be in this shit. I told you to take the girl with us but you just had to be a dumb ass and kill her in an ally! In front of a witness might I add?"

"Well **you** were supposed to be my lookout! What were you doing?!"

"That girl that we're looking for, There's something about her. I want her… and I'm going to have her," he looked at Kagome's photo on her ID.

* * *

Late in the middle of the night Kagome cracked her door open then peeked out. After seeing that the coast was clear she creped out and tip toed downstairs to the kitchen. She was on a mission and if it killed her she was going to complete it. Momma Izayoi was a chef and cooked the meals most of the time instead of having the cook do it. She had gone grocery shopping today and Kagome couldn't help herself when she saw the butter pecan ice cream sticking out the bag.

Momma Izayoi had scolded her for eating so much of it saying that she would get sick. She told her she could get more tomorrow, so as it was after 12 o'clock Kagome made her way to the freezer and pulled out the big carton of ice cream.

She giggled as she sat it on the island in the middle of the kitchen then danced over to the draw to get a spoon, doing the moon walk, Kagome couldn't help but get excited. Backwards she cabbage patched her way back to the island before switching up and doing the running man.

"What are you doing?" came a voice from behind her.

Kagome gasped as she turned around so fast she almost got whiplash. She looked into a pair of amused golden eyes as she was lost for words. "I uh… I was just… uh… you kno-"

"Don't worry, I came to do the same thing," Inuyasha said smiling as he went to get a spoon and join her at the island.

Kagome smiled as her and Inuyasha dug into the one big carton of ice cream.

"Mom always buys this… it's been my favorite ever since I was little," his ears flattened on the top of his head. "I use to eat a whole thing by myself when I came home from school. The other kids used to pick on me and eating this ice cream used to cheer me up."

Kagome looked kind of sad. "In middle school my bestfriend was a hanyou. She got picked on a lot and I got picked on too because I was friends with her. **We** used to come home and eat a whole carton to ourselves to cheer us up."

Inuyasha was startled by her statement as he stared at her wide eyed; he then covered up his shocked expression with a smile. "You two must be great friends."

"Yea… we were," Kagome said sadly.

Inuyasha stared, taking another spoon full of ice cream. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really… I just think about how she's doing sometimes."

"Well… you know my dad knows everyone in the demon population. Maybe I could talk to him and see if he knows where your friend is."

Kagome's eyes lit up. "You would do that for me?"

"Yea… if it makes you happy," Inuyasha said shyly.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him in a bug hug. "Oh, thank you Inuyasha! You're the best."

Inuyasha smiled. "So I've been told."

Kagome rolled her eyes pulling back dropping her spoon in the process. "Aw man… look what you made me do."

"We have other spoons, idiot," he shook his head. She was so dramatic.

"I know that, I didn't feel like getting up and getting another," she bent down and got it.

When she popped back up Inuyasha took his spoon, filled it with ice cream, and put it to her lips. Kagome was a little surprised but recovered opening her mouth and taking the ice cream off the spoon slowly, as her and Inuyasha looked into each other's eyes.

"Better?" Inuyasha asked looking at her pink plumped lips as she licked them slowly.

Kagome smirked. "Much." She got up and went to wash her spoon off before coming back and sitting down with a disappointed Inuyasha.

That is until she took her spoonful of ice cream and put it to his lips. She watched him as his tongue darted out and he licked around before sucking the spoon dry making Kagome bite her lip as she felt herself heating up at the lust filled gaze Inuyasha had on her.

"Come here," Inuyasha whispered not being able to help himself.

Kagome stood up and went to stand in between his legs. "Yes?" she said innocently.

Inuyasha grabbed her around her waist and kissed her gently before pulling back and looking at her. Kagome put her arms around his neck and pulled him back to her and kissed him again, with more force. She could feel his erection through his pants and she moved against it slowly, making Inuyasha growl in response as he deepened the kiss. The lust was thick between the two as Kagome hands roamed through his hair and his hands grabbed her butt and squeezed it pulling her to him more.

Inuyasha suddenly stood up and picked her up, sitting her on the counter top, the ice cream forgotten. He trailed light wet kisses down her neck causing her to moan and wrap her legs around him as she bit her swollen bottom lip.

"Are you two enjoying yourselves?" someone asked as they turn on the kitchen light.

Kagome squealed startled as her eyes opened and met Inuyasha's red ones. She jumped down off the counter and hid behind him, despite his red eyes she was more startled by the intruder and she didn't want to face the one whose voice she knew all too well. She then peeked around him before running out of the kitchen. All the two heard was a faint "Goodnight."

Inuyasha let out a low growl. "I'm going to kill you."

"Hm, perhaps you should kill that erection of yours because this Sesshomaru highly doubts that you'll be receiving anything now." He turned and left out of the kitchen.

* * *

Hey guys, this chapter took so long kuz i have finals this week nd i have absoluetley NO free time. Today is Sunday and i have no klass. thats the only reason y this is even up today. Now i wasnt kidding when i said this was starting to bore me... it is but i got a little back into it. Now for my review shot outs.

**Shout out to the following people:**

**My #1 reviewer: Kagsyasha! **

**Guest #1: with the forgotten password**

**Guest #2: I'll continue kuz u asked :)**

**Ashlie: Thanks babes! I try to make Sesshomaru at least a little funny but unintentionally, he doesn't try to be. He b so serious. Hehehe.**

**WritingCritic101: Now at first i was mad at u, nd I'm happy i took a kouple days before writing again because i had some words for you and dey werent nice at all. But because im currently working on my anger problem and im progressing well i kooled off after a few days. I do wanna say doe if my grammer is so bad y dont YOU fix it another thing is the whole b happy ppl are reading? That's what got me mad, dont tell me how to react to certain things, nd im saying that as nice as i kan b. Thats all im going to say because im getting mad as shyt just thinking about it. Thanks for reviewing though, i appreciate it.**

**To everybody THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**I dont mind criticism BUT as i said i have an anger issue that im trying to fix nd its not WHAT u say, its HOW u say it. if u gonna give criticism do it nicely. nd if u dont hope that it takes me a kouple days to update kuz if not im GOING to wild u out.**

**Lls, its so funny kuz im trying to find the right words to say without using slang. by me being from baltimore i have a lot of it in my vocab. Dfl, nd im trying to use words that everybody knows the meaning of. Smh, lol. Anyway, review please! **

**DONT Leave with out pressing that review button, i see u ready to go on to something else to read/do..**

**REVIEW!**

**IM SERIOUS DONT U LEAVE THIS PAGE WITHOUT REVIEWING!**

**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!**

**P.S- the thirst. Ctfu... smh.**


	8. Final straw

**You know i have to do my shout outs and i decided to do them in the beginning for some unknown reason sooooo her goes.**

**S/O to the following reviewers:**

**Lilacbloomstar12- here u go, all this is for you honey comb! :) lol**

**CityOfFallenAshes- yea Sess is a keeper, eh.. lol such a joy!**

**vampireinu95- i took ur advice with a twist(next chappie)**

**Kagsyasha- DFL! I did even think of that! HAHA! He is!**

**rspringb- Thanks 4 reviewing I continued 4 u!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Chapter 8: Final straw

* * *

For the past few days Kagome had been practicing with Kaede and she had been learning more things. Kagome was a quick learner but it seemed as though her fear of hurting someone was keeping her from excelling to her full potential. Sesshomaru was a big part in her practicing as he would be the first one she went to so she could make sure a specific power was safe for demons. So if she ever had to protect one it wouldn't be a problem.

The whole kitchen incident seemed to just pass by with the days. No one said anything about it and they didn't plan to. Of course Kagome felt a little awkward around the two at one point but after a couple of hours everything was back to normal. Sango just died with laughter when she heard what happened and she spent a **whole** day making jokes about it. Kagome absolutely hated Sango that day, her jokes had agitated Kagome to no end, but she got over it.

Right now Kagome was getting ready to go for a swim, it was hot outside but there was a nice breeze that leveled it out. Since it was a beautiful day, she decided to spend her evening in the pool. She loved to swim, it was one of the things that she was best at; swimming, running track, archery, and volley ball, and they were all her favorite.

She dressed in her red bikini and put on sun tanning lotion, before putting her long hair into a high ponytail. There was a knock at the door and Kagome looked towards it, but before she could say come in Sesshomaru came walking in.

"Who is it? This Sesshomaru… Oh, come on in Sesshomaru," Kagome said sarcastically before mumbling to herself about how rude he was.

"You should know by now that this Sesshomaru takes orders from no one," Sesshomaru said smartly with Kagome moving her lips in sync with what he said, causing him to raise an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Yea, yea, yea, whatever you say. Can you do me a favor?"

"It depends on what the requirements are."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I only want you to put sun screen on my back for me. If I would have thought to bring my spray I wouldn't need your help but since I'm stuck with the lotion… I need your assistance oh great and mighty one."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes slightly; he caught himself doing that often when the miko was in his presence. "Your smart antics are not needed."

"Neither are yours but you don't see me complaining," she handed him the lotion and turned around.

Sesshomaru looked her over nice and slow before squirting a nice amount into his palm and rubbing it in slow motion on her back. It was more of a massage than just simply rubbing lotion in.

"Mm," Kagome moaned moved her head to the side so he could get up by her neck.

When Sesshomaru started to go lower suddenly Kagome opened her eyes, she was about to intervene and ask what he was doing but she was beat to it.

"What the hell are you doing?!" an angry Inuyasha asked from the door way.

Kagome missed the smirk on Sesshomaru's face as she turned around. "Inuyasha it's not what it looks like… he was just-"

"Oh, I saw what he was doing!" He yelled cutting her off.

"Then why did you ask?" Sesshomaru asked raising an eyebrow skeptical.

Inuyasha glared over at him. "Sesshomaru I'm on to you! If you lay one more finger on her you're going to be missing ten!"

Sesshomaru kept his stoic expression in place as he ran a finger down Kagome's arm lightly making her shiver.

"You bastard," Inuyasha charged at him only to be knocked across the room and into the dresser.

Sesshomaru then looked down at both of his hands. "It seems as if this Sesshomaru still has all of his body parts intact, perhaps you should check your knowledge of some subjects. You've been incorrect with your statements these past couple of days. This Sesshomaru recons you speak to father about it. It may be dangerous to your health," he threatened before swiftly leaving the room.

Kagome ran over to Inuyasha. "Are you alright?" she helped him up.

Inuyasha pushed her off. "As if you care, all you care about is my ass of a brother!" he yelled at her.

"Inuyasha that's not true! Please, just… just listen to me," she grabbed his arm again.

"I don't wanna hear anything you have to say," he yanked his arm away and stormed out of the room.

Kagome huffed. "Maybe I should have told Kaede to work on my aura reading first… sensing him would have been a big help," she said to herself before going to find Sesshomaru. She found him in his study and she stormed over to the desk. "Do you have to be a jerk all of the time?!"

Sesshomaru lifted his eyebrow in confusion. "What ever do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"Oh don't play dumb with me Sesshomaru, you know **exactly** what I mean." She then sighed and sat down. "Can you at least give him a break? I mean, I know you guys aren't the best siblings but he's going through a lot with work and stuff then on top of that just finding his mate while already being in love with someone else," Kagome ignored the slight ache in her chest and continued. "… it's only so much he can take, ya know?" she got up and left without another word.

Kagome didn't feel up for swimming anymore so she figured she'd take a jog around the track that was above the inside basketball court. She redressed in a jogging suit and put music in her ears as she made her way to the track. On her way there she saw Inuyasha and some girl talking in the living room. She took one bud out and listened to get an idea of who she was.

"So you can't do something about her? I mean, there isn't some demon ritual or something that can unmake her your mate? For Kami's sake, Inuyasha, she's just a witness in a murder. How the hell is it that she's your mate?" The girl was obviously pissed and Kagome had a feeling she knew who she was.

"Kikyo, it's nothing I can do. I don't pick my mate, fate does. I can't do anything about it but I know you're not going anywhere. I'm not going to lose you after all this time just because of some stupid girl. I love you, Kikyo and that's not going to change."

Kagome shook her head in anger as tears built in her eyes but she refused to let them fall even as there was an ache in her chest way worse than the one earlier that had her holding in a gasp. Ignoring it all she put her ear bud back in not wanting to listen anymore and continued on her way. When she got to the track she tuned out everything as many thoughts ran through her head. How could she be so stupid? Here she was asking Sesshomaru to back off and to give him a break when Inuyasha didn't even really care. She should have known that he wouldn't leave his **precious Kikyo** for little ole' her. This was exactly why she didn't want to get to deeply involved with Inuyasha.

She didn't let any tears escape as she lost herself in the run. She wouldn't lose any sleep over this; he was just a detective on her case and nothing more. She didn't have to take this mating thing serious; besides, after this was all over she'd go back to her normal life and pretend like he never existed. He wanted to be with Kikyo and act like she wasn't important… okay then, two can play that game.

A determined Kagome ran ten laps around the track before jogging to the kitchen and downing a bottle of water. She then grabbed another one before making her way to her room. She showered and sipped on her water as she sat in bed watching TV. She would usually go bother Sesshomaru but she didn't feel in the mood for anybody right now. She was a different Kagome as of today and she had a different mindset, she was only here temporarily and she **wasn't** here to make friends.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long, finals is over but Christmas is near. I had, and still do, a lot of shopping to do. This chapter is short because I decided to split it in two... I would post the other half today but then you guys wouldnt review now would uu? nope... so it will be up tomorrow if I'm satisfied with the review count... if not it'll be up sometime next week. I dont mean to be mean but I'm simply taking matters into my own hands... Thanks to all of those who read and a TRIPLE, QUADRUPLE THANKS to those who reviewed... as you should have seen your shout outs are at the beginning! **

**Review! Review! Review!**


	9. Dinner

**Hey guys, this is a little late but i was busy Christmas shopping yesterday. Anyway, here are my shout outs.**

**S/O to the following people who reviewed:**

**CityOfFallenAshes: lol**

**vampireinu95: You'll see a lot of bad ass Kagome in the future chapters**

**Lilacbloomstar12: No thank u for reviewing and as long as u review u'll get an shout out. I appreciate those who review! Nd Merry Christmas! :)**

**Kagsyasha: Yes honey bunches of oats! U tell it! Lol, i love the way ur so into the story! Ur reviews always make me laugh!**

**Thanks everybody for reviewing!**

**Thanks to my readers who dont review also and Merry Christmas to u ALL!**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha

**Chapter 9: Dinner**

* * *

Like she said she would Kagome stayed to herself, she lost herself in her training and in other things as time went by. Sango and Sesshomaru had often tried to talk to her for the past few days but she always found something to do so their conversation could be cut short. And when Sango offered to join her in the activity that she would be doing Kagome always said she wanted to be alone. Inuyasha didn't try to talk to her as much, but when he did Kagome always turned the conversation to business, asking how the case was going and if he found anything yet.

So far they hadn't been able to locate any of the murderers. They were working on finding the two criminals but for some reason it was taking longer than usual to solve this case and Kagome had an idea on why. It was simple really, Inuyasha wasn't focusing enough, and it was upsetting her because she wasn't distracting him at all so it shouldn't be a problem but there was nothing she could do but wait.

* * *

Sango barged into Sesshomaru's study and walked up to the desk. "Do you know what's wrong with Kagome?"

Sesshomaru showed irritation that the human had burst into his place of work like that but seemed to let it go after she asked about the miko. "This Sesshomaru has no knowledge of what's troubling the miko. But it has to have something to do with the imbecile that's labeled her mate." Sesshomaru referred to Inuyasha.

Sango turned and marched out of the room to find Inuyasha, when she found him he was sulking in his room, face down on his bed. "Inuyasha!"

He hopped up startled, having not sensed the taijiya approaching. "Sango, what do ya want?" he snapped.

Sango looked at him skeptical. _'What's got his boxers in a panty ball?'_ She asked herself then got back on task. "What did you do to, Kagome?"

A look of hurt passed through his features before they turned angry. "I didn't do anything to the, wench!" he yelled.

"Sure you didn't!" Sango rolled her eyes and turned to leave.

"Hey," Inuyasha said softly making Sango turn back around shocked at his softness. "Did she say I was the problem?"

Sango sighed, "No." She turned back around and walked out.

* * *

Kagome stretched so she could make her way around the track without cramping up. Music played in her ears as she tuned out the outside world. She jumped when there was a tap on her shoulder and turned around quickly. She was surprised to see Izayoi standing there with a sweet smile on her face.

"Hey sweetie," she said with a thing of Gatorade in her hand. "I finally remembered to get you a case," she handed her the sports drink.

Kagome smiled a little. "Thanks."

"So… I haven't heard from you in a couple of days. What's that about?"

Kagome looked down. "Oh it's nothing… I just decided I needed some time to myself. I was getting too comfortable for this to be just temporary."

Izayoi frowned. "Kagome even after this all is over, you know that you're still family. I look at you like a daughter and soon you'll be my daughter in law."

Kagome scoffed. "I seriously doubt that," she mumbled. "I'm fine, momma Izayoi. If you'll excuse me," she sat the Gatorade down then took off in a run.

Izayoi looked after Kagome for a while then shook her head as she turned and left. "What did Inuyasha do now?" she asked herself.

* * *

Kagome had just finished showering as she came out of the bathroom and into her room to see Sesshomaru sitting in the chair next to her bed.

Kagome sighed. "What do you want, Sesshomaru?" she wasn't trying to be rude but she was getting tired of him and Sango being down her throat.

"Hm, it seems that you are still upset for some unknown reason. This Sesshomaru demands that you tell me what is bothering you," he said sternly. If it had been anybody else he would have been killed her for her smart mouth, but since he took a liking to her he made an exception.

"Not now, Sesshomaru… I'm not in the mood," she sat on her bed and started to lotion her body.

"Since this Sesshomaru knows that this has something to do with his half-brother, maybe he could be of some assistance."

Kagome looked over at him. "What are you talking about?"

Sesshomaru kept quiet as he stared at her, seeming to be waiting for something.

After a while Kagome huffed. "Alright, alright, I kind of overheard Inuyasha talking to his girlfriend."

Sesshomaru still said nothing as he waited for her to continue. Kagome rolled her eyes and told him everything, down to her keeping her distance because she was only a witness in a murder.

Sesshomaru seemed annoyed by the time she was finished but held his tongue, not wanting to admit that he was angry at her for ignoring him for something his half-brother did.

"That's it, Sesshomaru, there's nothing else to tell," she said when he still didn't say anything.

"This Sesshomaru has a… proposition."

"Go on," Kagome said turning to face him.

* * *

It was dinner time and Kagome got ready to go down but didn't go without first going to find Sesshomaru. It was never hard, since the dog demon would always either be in his study, the library, or the courtyard sparing with one of the demon assistances. Today he was in the library reading something that looked like it was boring to Kagome.

"Hey Sesshy!" Kagome smiled skipping in and over to where he was sitting.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her in annoyance. "Must you involve pet names in this whole act?"

"Yup, now come on **babe**. Dinners ready," she grabbed his arm and left out the room with him.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and kept up with the little miko who was back to normal. That made him feel good because he was the cause but he would never show it.

"So I was thinking that after dinner we could maybe-"

"No," Sesshomaru cut her off.

"Aw, come on. You didn't even let me finish what I was saying."

"This Sesshomaru knows that what you are going to suggest is going to be unpleasant for him."

"You can't go to the arcade with me?" she pouted.

"Games are not something this Sesshomaru enjoys."

"Please, I mean… loosen up a little Sesshy poo."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched as he ignored her, making Kagome drop the subject but he **was** going to go to the arcade with her and he **was** going to enjoy it.

They walked into the dining area and sat next to each other. Everyone at the table seemed a little shocked except Sango, who knew all about their plan.

"Hello everyone," Kagome spoke smiling until she saw Kikyo sitting next to Inuyasha. She snapped her eyes away with a roll. "**Papa** Taisho, **Momma** Izayoi," she emphasized their titles because **she** was the mate of Inuyasha and **she** was the one they saw as a daughter, **not** Kikyo.

"Hello Kagome dear," Izayoi smiled.

"Hello little one," Inutaisho spoke.

Kagome smiled content as dinner was served, she ate as she thought of a conversation to strike up with Sesshomaru. She couldn't think of anything to save her life so she just gave up and close to the end of dinner he spoke.

"Miko, how have you been doing with your training?" he asked.

"Very well, I'm almost done… since I've been so focused and determined. It's really a piece of cake, Sessh."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock as Kikyo butted into their conversation. "How old are you Kagome? And your just getting trained?" she tried to say in a nice voice since she was in the presence of Inuyasha's parents.

"Now I don't think that's any of your business," Kagome didn't keep the malice out of her voice. "Now do you."

"This Sesshomaru believes that his miko was not talking to you, neko," Sesshomaru intervened not even sparing a glance in Kikyo direction.

That made Inuyasha snap but not because he had talked smart to Kikyo, but because he had claimed what was his. "She ain't yours, flee bag!"

"Hm, oh really now, then who might she belong to half-breed? And I would think that I would be the last one who would have flees when you lay down with **that**," his eyes flickered to Kikyo.

Inuyasha ignored his last statement. "You know who she belongs to Sesshomaru! Don't play dumb."

"This Sesshomaru is not **playing dumb**. I simply want to know the answer, since you know… you have that bitch of yours sitting next to you."

Inuyasha didn't let that one slide though. "Don't you speak about Kikyo like that!"

"This Sesshomaru is merely speaking the truth."

"Sesshy let it go, it's pointless." Kagome said softly not really interested in the two's bickering. It was getting old.

Inuyasha glared over at Kagome before Kikyo hit him on the arm. "Is there a problem Inuyasha?" she asked.

"No… no problem at all," he said gruffly looking away and down at his food.

"So, we found a lead on the case," Miroku butted in.

Kagome's eyes lit up. "Really? What is it?"

"We found out who the two were that were chasing you."

"There are two of them?" Kagome asked shocked.

"Yea, the murderer goes by the name of Manten and his brother Hiten is the leader of a local gang called 'Thunder brothers.' We're still not sure where they're located but we're looking into it."

"So how long do you think that's going to take?" Kagome asked hoping she could get back to her normal life soon. She missed work, she missed school, she missed her friends, she missed her **life** and she was desperate to get it back.

"I'm not sure," Miroku shook his head.

Kagome sighed, "Thanks."

"Do you still want to go to the arcade after dinner?" Sesshomaru asked trying to get her back to her cheery self.

"No thanks, Sesshomaru… I'm not in the mood," she had eaten half of her food and was waiting for Sesshomaru to finish his meal.

"This Sesshomaru demands that you go."

"Well that Sesshomaru's demand isn't going to be fulfilled," Kagome rolled her eyes then squeaked as she was lifted from her chair and thrown over a shoulder and carried away. "Sesshomaru put me down this instant."

"This Sesshomaru takes orders from no one and he's growing tired of reminding you of that."

"I don't care! Put me down!" she tried to get loose causing Sesshomaru to stop his stride.

"Stop your squirming before consequences are given."

"Screw your consequences, let me do-"

**_SMACK!_**

Rang through the dining hall and Kagome's eyes were wide as she froze hearing a snicker from the table, no doubt coming from Sango.

"Did… did you just… **spank** me?" she asked in disbelief.

Sesshomaru continued his stride as Kagome finally stilled when they left out he could hear laughing in the distance. Inu no Taisho, Izayoi, Sango, and Miroku were dying laughing; Inuyasha and Kikyo being the only ones who didn't find anything funny. Inuyasha was turning red with anger as he sat there pouting, he was going to talk some sense into Kagome later. His demon had been growling all throughout dinner and it still hadn't shut up.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kagome spent a whole hour in the arcade room playing games. Kagome was pissed at Sesshomaru for the first ten of those minutes. That was all it took for her to beat him in three games and do her victory dance. After her victory dance she just couldn't stay mad.

"Oh, that was fun, Sesshy," she smiled as they headed to her room.

"Hn," Sesshomaru responded. "Tomorrow this Sesshomaru would like to see what you've learned."

"Ok," she leaned up and kissed his cheek before going into her room, only to be startled by a certain pissed red eyed hanyou.

* * *

**I probably wont update until after Christmas, we have an traditional Christmas party every year and I'll b busy having fun... tomorrow ill be doing my final Christmas shopping. Thank God for Mondawmin opening early and staying open late! Anyway here a big**

**MERRY CHRISTMAAAAAASSS!**


	10. Angry Hanyou

**Hey you guys! Guess who? You know who? It's me! Updating! 2 days after Christmas, like i said i would! Hehe, I decided to add re-caps because after this I don't know when the next time I'm going to update. Anyway, here goes my shout outs:**

**S/O to the following people who reviewed:**

**CityOfFallenAshes: Hell yea he's mad. His mate is a little too comfortable w/his brother. Lls. He no likey that.**

**vampireinu95: lmao, you really want Inuyasha to be put in his place, huh. Well here u go!**

**KagsYasha: Kikyo is an officer too remember but ur right about not trusting her.**

**arizonasiren: thankssss :)**

**LilacBloomstar12: here u go! read to find out!**

**Thank you ALL for reviewing ! You are truly my motivation! Muah! I love all of you my honey bunches of oats! Lol!**

* * *

**Re-Cap**

_Sesshomaru and Kagome spent a whole hour in the arcade room playing games. Kagome was pissed at Sesshomaru for the first ten of those minutes. That was all it took for her to beat him in three games and do her victory dance. After her victory dance she just couldn't stay mad._

_"Oh, that was fun, Sesshy," she smiled as they headed to her room._

_"Hn," Sesshomaru responded. "Tomorrow this Sesshomaru would like to see what you've learned."_

_"Ok," she leaned up and kissed his cheek before going into her room, only to be startled by a pissed red eyed Inuyasha._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 10**: Angry Hanyou

* * *

Kagome didn't have time to react as Inuyasha was suddenly in front of her grabbing her and pushing her against the wall.

Inuyasha had only had the intentions of coming in and talking his and Kagome's problems out. That all changed when he heard Kagome and Sesshomaru talking. His demon came out a little when he heard the kiss between the two. He didn't know whether she kissed him or if it was the other way around but. He. Was. Pissed.

"Inuyasha what the hell is your problem?" Kagome asked snapping out of her startled state and becoming angry.

A low growl came from Inuyasha's throat as his eyes kept flashing from gold to red. "Did you think I was going to let the fact that you and my brother are running around like a happy little couple go. Have you forgotten that your mine, bitch?" Inuyasha voice came out rough, gruff, and angry.

Kagome tried to shove him off of her but he went nowhere. "Inuyasha I belong to **nobody**," she hissed.

"Take that back," he growled gripping her waist tighter.

Kagome watched in horror as his fangs and claws, from the prick she was feeling at her side, elongated. "No!" she yelled, despite his current state Kagome was still pissed.

Inuyasha suddenly got closer and Kagome shrunk back against the wall. "Take it back," he said a little softer but his voice was gruff like earlier and she could feel his breath on her neck.

Kagome shivered but came to her senses quickly and she growled out, "NO! Now back off and get the fuck out of my face before I purify your ass. Did **you** forget that you have a girlfriend? One that you love **so** much? Or that 'you're not going to lose her over some **stupid** girl!'" She snapped at him with a level of anger Inuyasha had never seen from her.

Inuyasha's anger died when those words came from her mouth and when she looked at him his eyes were back to the golden color that she loved. "You heard that?"

"Every. Single. Word." She said tight lipped.

Inuyasha stared at the angry expression on her face but behind all that anger he could see that she was hurt. "Kagome I'm-"

"Save it!" she cut him off. "I don't want to hear **anything** you have to say." She shoved him again, and this time he went back from the force. She then went over to her closet to get out her sleeping wear. "You can let yourself out just like you let yourself in," she told him ending the conversation.

When she heard the door close Kagome sighed and held back the tears as she got dressed. She didn't shed a tear for him before and she wasn't going to start now. She got dressed then got into bed when the door opened. She didn't even look up until the bed shifted. She looked over to see Sango getting comfortable as she snuggled under the covers.

"Uh, excuse me Sango but this is **not** a slumber party and I don't remember inviting you in. Get your ass out of my bed," Kagome said playfully trying to scoot Sango out.

"Aw boo Kagome, you and Inuyasha had another fight. Get over it, its life. Now what are we watching?" she asked leaning over and taking a soda from out the mini fridge next to Kagome's bed.

Kagome just sighed and rolled her eyes. "What am I going to do with you Sango?" she smiled over at her and Sango smiled right back.

* * *

The abandoned house that blended in with the rest of the dirty neighborhood was dark and looked just as deserted as an abandoned house should be but that wasn't the case. Inside the house was set up like a place of business, the only thing that was creepy about the house was the torcher chamber that was in the basement. The person responsible for the house kept a barrier around it, sound proofing it, just in case the basement was used anyone outside wouldn't be able to hear. It was also laced with many demon securities just in case they had intruders. On the outside it was an ordinary abandoned house but on the inside it was a whole other story.

The figure paced back in forth in the living room of the house impatiently. He had been here for an hour and the person that had called him there was nowhere to be found. He knew he shouldn't have come without his brother but he was requested to come by himself. Despite his uneasy feeling about the whole situation he went ahead and came anyway. After another ten minutes went by he pulled out his phone and dialed the all too familiar number.

"Naraku, what's this all about? You tell me to meet you here then you don't show up! What the big deal?" Manten yelled into the phone when he heard the calm voice speak his greetings.

"Ah, Manten… you are a very foolish individual. You should have listened to your brother about taking the girl with you. You caused a lot of trouble and your services are no longer needed. I would say it was nice while it lasted but then I would be lying. Don't worry though, your brother will follow in your footsteps soon," he chuckled and then the phone went silent.

"What are you talking about you sick bastard?! Naraku!" he yelled and to say he was frightened would be an understatement.

"Your time is up Manten," Naraku said over the intercom just as two female demons appeared in front of him. "Kagura, Kanna, get rid of him."

"W-what! You sent a female and a kid to kill me!" Manten laughed. "After I kill these two, you're next… hm maybe I'll kill the little one then take the women with me. She seems like she'll be very… pleasing in bed," he winked at Kagura.

Kagura rolled her eyes then hissed, "Didn't you learn your lesson the first time!" She nudged Kanna, who quickly focused her energy on her mirror

Manten was about to reply when he went numb and fell flat on his face.

Naraku's voice stopped Kanna from completely killing him. "I want him to die a slow and painful death. Get the band of seven to pay him a visit from our… **lab** once he is conscious again," the speaker went silent.

Kagura huffed. "More work for me," she went over and picked Manten up. "Kami he's heavy!" she breathed out, eyes wide, when he was on her back. "Fat fuck," she mumbled dragging him toward the basement. She was breathing heavy by time she got to the steps and decided to just kick him down. When he hit the bottom she smiled. "Hm, well getting him down the steps was easy." She looked over at Kanna who just looked at her blankly. "Come on, help me tie him up."

The two disappeared into the darkness of the torcher chamber.

* * *

Inuyasha had been sulking around the house since he had woken up the next morning. He even sulked while he was showering and when breakfast was served. He couldn't believe he was so stupid, how he didn't sense Kagome when he and Kikyo were talking was still bothering him. He kept racking his brain with all the possible outcomes that could be the cause but nothing came to mind.

The thought that did hit his mind was one that had him sitting up with a smirk on his face. Kagome would definitely forgive him when she realized what he did. He quickly got up and ran off to find his father.

* * *

Sango sat on the edge of the pool while Kagome treaded the water in front of her. They had only been in the pool for about five minutes… well Kagome had. Sango refused to get in, saying she didn't want to get soaked. Kagome had looked at her dumbfound, asking her what was her point in coming to only get a shrug from Sango.

"So Sango… how are you and Miroku going?" Kagome asked to start conversation.

Sango shrugged for the second time. "We're doing well. He's gotten better with the whole flirting shit. I took your advice and layed down some ground rules. So if he wants to continue this relationship he has to be a good little Houshi and behave."

"In other words, if he wanted some of the **goods** he had to be **good**," Kagome smiled wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

Sango blushed a little. "That's **part** of it!" she said defensively.

"Sango by now I know you **and** sad to say but I know Miroku too. There's just no hiding information from me."

"You hide things from me!"

"I so do not!" Kagome argued. "I tell you **everything** Sango."

"Hmph," Sango crossed her arms. "Whatever."

Kagome smiled then grabbed Sango's legs and pulled her into the water.

"Aah!" Sango yelled startled as she went under.

Kagome laughed so hard her stomach started to hurt but when she saw Sango struggling her eyes went wide and she pulled her up. "Oh my Kami! Are you okay?"

"Fine," Sango said gruffly.

Kagome made sure she was secure on the wall then took that opportunity to burst out laughing. "Sango… you don't know how to swim!" she asked shocked.

Sango turned red in anger. "It's not something I was typically good at! No matter how hard I tried."

After Kagome calmed down she looked at Sango sympathetically. "Do you want me to teach you… I taught my little brother how to swim and you can't possibly be worse than him."

Sango looked away. "You'll be surprised."

Kagome smiled then thought out a lesson plan for today then got started with the simple things. Making sure she remembered all the little details.

They were only halfway through the lesson when Kagome sighed beyond frustrated. "Sango, you're not doing what I tell you to do. How hard is it to hold onto the wall and kick your feet!" she yelled.

"I'm trying Kagome! Sorry if I'm not a **master** at swimming, like you are!" she yelled back.

Kagome sighed then apologized. "I'm sorry for yelling… you're not listening. You already learned how to float so now all you have to do is move. Let me show you again."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the untrained miko and her little protector," came a voice off to the side.

Kagome looked over then glared before turning back to Sango and pretending like the intruder had never said anything. "So it's really easy. You just have to trust yourself."

"Aw, Sango… you don't know how to swim? That's a shame. You're a protector. It would be a shame if one of your people were to… I don't know, drown." The person taunted.

Sango snapped. "You know I could kick your ass, Kikyo. Swimmer or not, if I was you I'd shut it," Sango threatened.

That got Kikyo to roll her eyes and make her way in the house. "I didn't come here to waste my time on the two of you anyway."

"Bitch," Kagome said rolling her eyes. "I really don't see what Inuyasha sees in her."

"A good piece of ass," Sango guessed then shrugged. "Who knows."

Kagome giggled at that. "You are something else."

* * *

"Hey Inu, what are you doing?" Kikyo asked when she found Inuyasha going through some files in his father's study.

Inuyasha didn't even spare her a glance. "Kikyo, not now, I'm busy. What did I tell you about popping up unannounced," he said with annoyance in his voice.

"Well you weren't answering your phone so I just came over," she said rolling her eyes and looking around.

"I saw your calls; I ignored them for a reason. I told you I'm busy."

Kikyo looked over at him pissed. "What the hell is your problem Inuyasha? Who the fuck do you think you are, talking to me like that?" she yelled.

"We're done," he simply said, not fazed by her level of anger.

"What?!" Kikyo stood there wide eyed.

* * *

So there's the chapter... hope you like it. Like i said up top idk when the next one will be posted. I haven't written it or anything. so... yea. Review if u want.


	11. Forgotten Anger

**I FINALLY updated... I don't have much to say but you all know i have to do my shout outs!**

**S/O to the following people who reviewed:**

**CityOfFallenAshes- Is your reaction to the beginning good or bad? cause I'ma need to know. lol Your always the 1st to review and i LOVE that.**

**Lilacbloomstar12: Why thank you. i do try my best! :)**

**vampireinu95: Lls, i like your energy. "gooo Kagome"**

**Delsan 13- Your just going to have to read to find out ;)**

**LalaCisler: Well i updated... just not as soon as you might have hoped. Sorry!**

**KagsYasha: Thanks for all your feedback... i really appreciate it honey bunches of oats!**

**EnterCoolUserNameHere a.k.a MyFavPersonOnFanFic: Im pretty sure if you jump to page 10 and click next there will be another chapter there. I analyzed your problem and fixed it! I'll be around often to fix anymore problems you have with empty "next" buttons. Hehe :)**

* * *

_"Well, well, well, if it isn't the untrained miko and her little protector," came a voice off to the side._

_Kagome looked over then glared before turning back to Sango and pretending like the intruder had never said anything. "So it's really easy. You just have to trust yourself."_

_"Aw, Sango… you don't know how to swim? That's a shame. You're a protector. It would be a shame if one of your people were to… I don't know, drown." The person taunted._

_Sango snapped. "You know I could kick your ass, Kikyo. Swimmer or not, if I was you I'd shut it," Sango threatened._

_That got Kikyo to roll her eyes and make her way in the house. "I didn't come here to waste my time on the two of you anyway."_

_"Bitch," Kagome said rolling her eyes. "I really don't see what Inuyasha sees in her."_

_"A good piece of ass," Sango guessed then shrugged. "Who knows."_

_Kagome giggled at that. "You are something else."_

_"Hey Inu, what are you doing?" Kikyo asked when she found Inuyasha going through some files in his father's study._

_Inuyasha didn't even spare her a glance. "Kikyo, not now, I'm busy. What did I tell you about popping up unannounced," he said with annoyance in his voice._

_"Well you weren't answering your phone so I just came over," she said rolling her eyes and looking around._

_"I saw your calls; I ignored them for a reason. I told you I'm busy."_

_Kikyo looked over at him pissed. "What the hell is your problem Inuyasha? Who the fuck do you think you are, talking to me like that?" she yelled._

_"We're done," he simply said, not fazed by her level of anger._

_"What?!" Kikyo stood there wide eyed._

* * *

**Disclaime**r**: I don't own Inuyasha**

Chapter 11:Forgotten Anger

* * *

Miroku came into Kagome's room when she was stretching, getting ready to work out on the Xbox kinect. She would usually go to the exercise room but she wanted to try something else with her workout plan.

When she saw him she smiled. "Hey Miroku, what's up?"

"Greetings Kagome, I've come here with information on your case," he said watching her as she was bent over.

Kagome stood up and stretched her arms. "Yea, go on?" she said when all Miroku did was stare.

"Oh… um, it seems as though we found the body of the criminal that you told us about. He was found in an alley on the other side of town beaten up pretty badly. We had to identify him by his dental records."

Kagome never thought she'd be happy for some ones death but she jumped up and down. "Really, does that mean this is all over? Can I go back to my normal schedule?" she asked hopefully.

"Not quite, remember there were two of them that were chasing you. The other has yet to be found. We can't be sure that you'll be safe until him and his whole gang is shut down."

Kagome sighed. "I guess you're right. Thanks for all your hard work Miroku. I appreciate it."

"No need to thank me. It is my job and I take it very seriously. I will not give up until everyone that may cause you danger is behind bars."

Kagome smiled. "No, really, thanks." She said sincerely.

"You're welcome. You don't suppose I could join you in your work out, do you?"

"Out Miroku," Kagome pointed to the entrance of the living room.

Miroku sighed. "Alright."

Kagome held back a laugh then finished stretching as she bent over, only to be interrupted yet again.

"Hm, this Sesshomaru didn't know you could bend your body that way. Maybe you could show me what else you could do… privately." Sesshomaru said watching Kagome intensely from the couch.

Kagome looked at him from between her legs, from her point of view he was upside down. "When did you get in here, Sesshy?" she asked ignoring his perverted comment.

"Just a mere moment ago, I do wonder if you're always like this or do you just do it out of boredom?"

"Always like what?" Kagome asked confused.

"Always so… determined, if I can say that, to keep your figure so fit?"

"Sesshomaru… I'm an athlete. What do you expect? I have to stay in shape. Were you listening when I told you what sports I play for my college?"

"Barely," Sesshomaru said truthfully.

Kagome glared at him then proceeded to ignore him as she finished the last of her stretches.

Sesshomaru smirked at her low tolerance then got up to go do some work. As much as he wanted to watch Kagome exercise, there was work that needed to be done and it wouldn't get done with him just sitting there.

Kagome did her workout session for an hour then went to get a bottle of Gatorade from the kitchen. She was drenched in sweat and she yearned to get in the shower. She quickly downed the energy drink then turned only to meet intense golden orbs. She just stood there waiting for him to say something because she damn sure wasn't going to.

"Hey," Inuyasha said low as he looked Kagome over for the fifth time since she had been standing in front of him.

She looked so good with all the sweat dripping down her face and body. Her black locks were in disarray and she looked wild and untamed. Not to mention her sports bra and leggings that she wore only complimented her figure. His demon was begging him to take her, right here, right now.

"Hi," Kagome said giving him a once over also.

He looked as though he had just come in from a jog. His hair was damp, no doubt from sweating, the tight t-shirt he had on pronounced his muscles and made Kagome bite her lip and look away. She wished that they were on good terms, she wished that Kikyo was never a problem, she wished that they could just be together.

Inuyasha walked closer to her gaining her attention again as her breath hitched when he stood directly in front of her. She looked at him and he looked at her before he smiled and reached behind her and into the refrigerator to get a PowerAde. He opened the energy drink and downed it, never breaking eye contact with her and never backing away from her.

"I should… go," Kagome said after he finished and they just stood staring at each other.

Inuyasha said nothing as he watched her slowly step around him and make her way out of the kitchen. Kagome didn't even make it past the island before Inuyasha came up behind her, trapping her in between him in the oversized counter. Kagome gasped when she felt his hard member press up against her backside. Then when she felt his breath by her ear she tried, unsuccessfully, to surpass a shiver.

"You see what you do to me?" Inuyasha asked her in a low and husky voice. When she didn't respond he kissed down her neck and to her shoulders. "I can smell what I do to you." His hand came up to her hair and he pulled it, exposing her neck to him more, before he raked his fangs over a specific spot on her neck.

Kagome closed her eyes and held back a whimper. He was teasing her, he was tempting her, he was melting away all the anger she had pent up against him. The way he was talking, so soft and slow, making his voice deeper than it already was. The way he was touching her, so slow and rough, was turning her on more than she had ever been before. She didn't know how long she would last without giving him a reaction; it was taking everything in her to be cool.

"You're cute when you're being stubborn," he chuckled before biting her bottom lip and taking it into his mouth sucking lightly then roughly on it, that got a moan from her and he smiled. "Do you like it rough, little mate?" he asked pulling on her hair again, only to get another muffled moan from her as the scent of her arousal spiked. "I take that as a yes."

**_'Oh my Kami, somebody up there hates me. What did I ever do to deserve this? He's fucking torturing me. He knows what he's doing, I can't believe I'm letting him… but it feels so good. He brings something out of me that I can't control. They did say that every girl has that guy that brings her inner freak out. Well I be damned if my guy ain't Inuyasha. If only I could have him all to myself, there wouldn't be a problem.'_** Kagome thought as she felt Inuyasha left hand run down her outer thigh then up her inner thigh where he started to rub her clit.

When Inuyasha heard her cry out and felt how wet she was he growled and spun her around to face him. Her face was flushed and she was biting on her lip again. Kagome looked at him through half lidded eyes and met red ones as he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him in response and buried her face in his neck.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said in a way of asking what he was doing when he started walking out of the kitchen.

Next thing you know she was inside of his room pressed against the door.

"You've been ignoring me, mate," came his deep, husky, lust filled voice.

Kagome could tell his demon was halfway out from the way he sounded, but she was more turned on than scared. "You got your bitch Kikyo so what I do shouldn't matter to you," she said letting a little anger be clear in her voice only to gasp when Inuyasha's hand came to her neck and gripped it.

"You're mine, wench. Everything you do matters to me," his hand traveled down her body and he slipped a hand into her leggings. "That bitch means nothing to me," he slipped a finger into her wet core and watched her face change into a look of pleasure as she moaned. "You're my mate, not her," he spoke softly but his voice still had that gruffness to it and Kagome knew this wasn't the half-demon anymore.

"You sure don't act like it," she hissed out.

Inuyasha stuck another finger in making her cry out. "You're a smart ass." He informed her before kissing her roughly.

Their tongues battled for dominance as they stripped each other, never breaking apart for more than a few seconds. Once they were down to their underclothes Inuyasha carried her over to the bed and got in between her legs.

Kagome grabbed the silver locks that acted as a curtain for her and looked into his currently golden eyes. "Inuyasha," she whispered as he devoured her neck. He looked up at her thinking something was wrong until he saw the lust pooled in her eyes. "Mate with me," she said even softer.

Inuyasha's eyes turned completely red once those words left her mouth.

"I can't believe that bastard killed my brother!" an angry Hiten yelled heated. "After all I've done for him!"

Hiten was livid as he paced back and forth. No one dared say a thing unless they wanted to end up like the blue eyes princess that was now burned up on the floor. She had tried to calm him down and comfort him with soothing words. Hiten didn't want to hear none of that and because of his anger she was now a pile of ashes.

"I'll kill that ungrateful, back stabbing half-breed! If it's the last thing I do."

* * *

**Its not much but i hope you liked it. Next chapter will be longer and filled with more activity.. review please...**


	12. Surprise

**Shout out to the ollowing reviewers:**

**vampireinu95**

**cityoffallenashes**

**entercoolusernamehere**

**lilacbloomstar12**

**guest**

**riceballmaker94**

**nicole13-1991**

* * *

_"I should… go," Kagome said after he finished and they just stood staring at each other._

_Inuyasha said nothing as he watched her slowly step around him and make her way out of the kitchen. Kagome didn't even make it past the island before Inuyasha came up behind her, trapping her in between him in the oversized counter. Kagome gasped when she felt his hard member press up against her backside. Then when she felt his breath by her ear she tried, unsuccessfully, to surpass a shiver._

_"You see what you do to me?" Inuyasha asked her in a low and husky voice. When she didn't respond he kissed down her neck and to her shoulders. "I can smell what I do to you." His hand came up to her hair and he pulled it, exposing her neck to him more, before he raked his fangs over a specific spot on her neck._

_Kagome closed her eyes and held back a whimper. He was teasing her, he was tempting her, he was melting away all the anger she had pent up against him. The way he was talking, so soft and slow, making his voice deeper than it already was. The way he was touching her, so slow and rough, was turning her on more than she had ever been before. She didn't know how long she would last without giving him a reaction; it was taking everything in her to be cool._

_"You're cute when you're being stubborn," he chuckled before biting her bottom lip and taking it into his mouth sucking lightly then roughly on it, that got a moan from her and he smiled. "Do you like it rough, little mate?" he asked pulling on her hair again, only to get another muffled moan from her as the scent of her arousal spiked. "I take that as a yes."_

_**'Oh my Kami, somebody up there hates me. What did I ever do to deserve this? He's fucking torturing me. He knows what he's doing, I can't believe I'm letting him… but it feels so good. He brings something out of me that I can't control. They did say that every girl has that guy that brings her inner freak out. Well I be damned if my guy ain't Inuyasha. If only I could have him all to myself, there wouldn't be a problem.'** Kagome thought as she felt Inuyasha left hand run down her outer thigh then up her inner thigh where he started to rub her clit._

_When Inuyasha heard her cry out and felt how wet she was he growled and spun her around to face him. Her face was flushed and she was biting on her lip again. Kagome looked at him through half lidded eyes and met red ones as he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him in response and buried her face in his neck._

_"Inuyasha?" Kagome said in a way of asking what he was doing when he started walking out of the kitchen._

_Next thing you know she was inside of his room pressed against the door._

_"You've been ignoring me, mate," came his deep, husky, lust filled voice._

_Kagome could tell his demon was halfway out from the way he sounded, but she was more turned on than scared. "You got your bitch Kikyo so what I do shouldn't matter to you," she said letting a little anger be clear in her voice only to gasp when Inuyasha's hand came to her neck and gripped it._

_"You're mine, wench. Everything you do matters to me," his hand traveled down her body and he slipped a hand into her leggings. "That bitch means nothing to me," he slipped a finger into her wet core and watched her face change into a look of pleasure as she moaned. "You're my mate, not her," he spoke softly but his voice still had that gruffness to it and Kagome knew this wasn't the half-demon anymore._

_"You sure don't act like it," she hissed out._

_Inuyasha stuck another finger in making her cry out. "You're a smart ass." He informed her before kissing her roughly._

_Their tongues battled for dominance as they stripped each other, never breaking apart for more than a few seconds. Once they were down to their underclothes Inuyasha carried her over to the bed and got in between her legs._

_Kagome grabbed the silver locks that acted as a curtain for her and looked into his currently golden eyes. "Inuyasha," she whispered as he devoured her neck. He looked up at her thinking something was wrong until he saw the lust pooled in her eyes. "Mate with me," she said even softer._

_Inuyasha's eyes turned completely red once those words left her mouth._

* * *

_"I can't believe that bastard killed my brother!" an angry Hiten yelled heated. "After all I've done for him!"_

_Hiten was livid as he paced back and forth. No one dared say a thing unless they wanted to end up like the blue eyes princess that was now burned up on the floor. She had tried to calm him down and comfort him with soothing words. Hiten didn't want to hear none of that and because of his anger she was now a pile of ashes._

_"I'll kill that ungrateful, back stabbing half-breed! If it's the last thing I do."_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Chapter 12: Surprise

* * *

It took everything in Inuyasha to fight back the urge to take Kagome like she wanted. His demon was putting up a hard fight and by the time he suppressed the feeling Kagome was sitting up in worry.

"Inuyasha?" she asked concerned. "Are you okay?" she watched as he was leaned over shaking. "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha sat up and gold met Kagome's big brown eyes. "I can't."

Kagome looked at him confused then realization dawned on her and her expression turned to anger. "Why? Its Kikyo… isn't it." She scoffed then proceeded to get out of bed.

"No, Kagome it's not. Will you just listen to me," he grabbed her arm stopping her when he realized she wasn't going to stop. "It's not her, I swear. I broke up with Kikyo yesterday. We are over… I want to be with you, my other half, my soul mate, my rib. Just you and me… and I want it to be special when we mate. I want you to love me and I want to love you. I want us to share a bond and by us mating make the bond stronger." Inuyasha said sincere as he looked into her eyes.

Kagome stared at him as tears came to her eyes. "I think I already love you," she said in a soft whisper.

"No, that's not you… that's the connection we have from you being my intended mate," Inuyasha shook his head and pulled her closer.

"How am I supposed to know the difference?"

"You'll know… trust me, you'll know."

"I really wanted to fuck," Kagome, sighed. "I guess I'm gonna have to wait."

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru said bursting into Kagome's room, startling her for the umpteenth time since she had been there.

"What's wrong with you, fur ball?" Kagome asked skeptical as she looked up from her notebook.

"This Sesshomaru heard that you and the pup were together," Sesshomaru said coming over to her and knocking her out of the chair.

Kagome's eyes went wide as she went tumbling down. "Hey! That was uncalled for!"

"The fur ball comment was also uncalled for," Sesshomaru smirked sitting in the chair next to her bed.

Kagome got up off the floor. "I'm gonna get you back," she threatened.

"Hn," he said nonchalantly. "So when did this event occur?"

Kagome looked confused. "What event Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru just stared at her with a blank look for a while. When she stared back he rolled his eyes. "You're intelligence makes your degrees that you have questionable… You and the half-breed."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his smart comments. "You should really go see someone about your social skills," she mumbled.

"And you should see someone about that bump that is beginning to grow on your upper lip, which cannot mean anything good."

"What?!" Kagome ran into the bathroom and stayed for all of five seconds before she stomped back out once she confirmed that there was nothing there. "Sesshomaru you're an ass and I hate your guts."

"This Sesshomaru believes that the feeling is mutual… now answer the question."

"After I finished my daily work out me and Inuyasha got to talking-"

"I highly doubt that's all you did." Sesshomaru said cutting her off.

"Can I talk, please?" Kagome snapped. When Sesshomaru kept quiet she huffed. "Thank Kami… anyway like I was saying… we were talking. Some things were said, some things were did, some things **almost** happened, but they didn't and we settled on building a relationship before we crossed that invisible line."

"By an invisible line you mean mating?"

"Yes… now anymore questions?"

"No, that is all. This Sesshomaru will see you at dinner," he got up and exited the room.

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know how I put up with him."

"Well if you can put up with the half-breed I'm sure this Sesshomaru isn't that bad," Sesshomaru said popping back in the room startling her.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled.

With a smirk he exited the room without another word.

* * *

"How dare he break up with me for that whore," Kikyo thought pacing back and forth. "He suspects me to just walk away and let them live a happily ever after? I don't think so!" she quickly picked up the phone and dialed.

After a few rings a male picked up. "Ah, Kikyo my dear… I didn't think I would be hearing from you **this** soon."

"Hello… long time no talk, Naraku."

* * *

"Are you sure this is her?" Miroku asked Inuyasha as they looked at a file.

"It has to be, she's the only one with the right background," Inuyasha answered staring at the picture.

"Alright… so you found her. What now?"

"Uh… I guess I'll call."

"Are you sure it's safe?"

Inuyasha paused for a couple seconds before saying, "I sure hope so."

* * *

Kagome sat in the movie theater with Sango, snacking on some popcorn, and sipping on a frosty. They were currently watching 'Mama' and Kagome was getting a little bored while Sango was on the edge of her seat.

"Sango are you really into this?" Kagome asked after a while.

"Shh," Sango hushed her.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Kagome rolled her eyes and got up leaving the movie theater.

She relieved herself then was headed into the movie when she heard a voice from down the hall.

"So Kags, you zapped anybody while I was gone?"

Kagome stopped in her tracks and stood shocked and wide eyed. **_'_**_That can't be her,'_ she thought before spinning around to face the direction the voice came from.

Kagome's doubts were turned around as she stared at the short, blonde haired, red eyed half-demon that she hadn't seen since so many years ago. "Fe?"

* * *

I know its short but i had to get something up for you guys. tell me how you feel...

the only reason why i didnt make gome and yash mate was because there was a upset reader. they didnt like that she gave in so easily. but dont worry it wont be long before they mate. i hate reading stories that take **FOREVER** to make them actually get together so i wont do that to you guys. probably in a few more chapters... idk. it depends on where my brain leads the story. til next time!


End file.
